Terran Dominion
The Terran Dominion, sometimes simply known as the Dominion, was created shortly after the fall of the Confederacy at the height of the war between the terrans, the zerg and the protoss from the Sons of Korhal and many other terran factions. Korhal IV is the throne world of the Dominion. History Origins The roots of the Terran Dominion spring from the Rebellion of Korhal, a "terrorist" faction which emerged when the Terran Confederacy put down a rebellion against them on the world of Korhal. The Confederate attempts to weaken the Rebellion backfired when they slew its first leader; Arcturus Mengsk became its new leader and was even more effective. When Mengsk forged an alliance with the Umojan Protectorate, the Confederates destroyed the world of Korhal using nuclear weaponry. Mengsk renamed the Rebellion the Sons of Korhal. The rebel movement fought against the Confederacy,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. allying themselves with former Confederacy Alpha Squadron leader General Edmund DukeStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. and eventually destroying it using psionic devices to lure the zerg to the Confederate homeworld of Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. This action alienated two good-hearted Sons of Korhal officers, Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor. The former was abandoned on Tarsonis and infested by the zerg''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. while the latter defected with a rebel movement.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Foundations The successful destruction of Tarsonis caused the fall of the Confederacy. Most Confederate survivors joined the Sons of Korhal,Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. including the remaining Confederate squadrons, which were forcefully conscripted, giving the Dominion military supremacy.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The former rebels saved many terran lives, but refused to assist worlds that did not welcome their intervention, as Mengsk remarked that the planet's local government had ultimate authority on that planet. Many survivors were taken to Ursa. It was during this period that Jim Raynor's Raiders launched a daring raid on the Dylarian Shipyards, hoping to steal enough ships to move far from Mengsk. General Edmund Duke had been sent by Mengsk in the flagship, the Hyperion, in order to prevent the assault, but the Raiders prevailed, stealing the flagship and numerous other vessels. Duke was left behind, alive but tied up. Mengsk's government suffered a defeat before it could even declare itself.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Mengsk announced that a new government, the Terran Dominion, was necessary to keep watch over the terran worlds asking for help.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. He promised victory over the aliens. For the first time, all of the terran colonies within the Koprulu Sector (including Umoja and Moria) were united under one sovereign ruler. A few exceptions, such as Raynor's Raiders and an elite commando squad led by one Samir Duran remained outside its control. The Dominion government became based out of Augustgrad, the capital of the throne world of Korhal IV. The Dominion set up a powerful defense grid on Korhal consisting of battlecruisers, nukes and other deterrents.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Alpha Squadron Missions and Other Conflicts During this period Alpha Squadron was sent to the ash world of Char because of psychic visions Emperor Mengsk received from his former lieutenant, Sarah Kerrigan. Alpha Squadron was heavily defeated by the zerg, however, and forced to pull back. It remained at Char, and even attempted to fight protoss visitors on a number of occasions.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The force eventually left the planet. Alpha Squadron was also dispatched to deal with notorious smuggler Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, leading to further mysteries when the Dominion discovered that Schezar could somehow control zerg. The detachment broke away, disobeying orders in order to assist the protoss in putting an end to Schezar's zerg threat, but Schezar escaped.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. After the fall of Aiur, Alpha Squadron was dispatched to aid the colonists of Bhekar Ro. The squadron suffered heavy losses fighting over a xel'naga temple against both the protoss and zergMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and was cut off from the Dominion for months afterward. The Terran Dominion was also involved in a war to retreive a powerful xel'naga artifact, the Argus Stone from the planet Aridas. The Dominion intended to use it as a military weapon. Although the planet was technically a Terran Dominion outpost, the arrival of protoss and zerg forces made things complicated. Jenson Archimedes was in charge of the Dominion expedition that clashed against the protoss and zerg, and after various battles the Dominion managed to retreive the Stone from a protoss stronghold on the planet. However, in an effort to recover the Stone, the Zerg Crusaders destroyed Archimedes' battlecruiser escort, then pursued him through multiple Dominion bases. The zerg captured some of his allies, infesting them in order to gain information on Archimedes' whereabouts. The zerg eventually stole the Stone from Dominion forces, who allied with the protoss and followed the zerg all the way to Char, only to be defeated. The Brood War By this point General Horace Warfield had become an important figure in the Dominion. Rival general Edmund Duke was jealous of him.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. The UED Invasion At the beginning of the Brood War, the Terran Dominion came under siege from an expeditionary force from the United Earth Directorate, an invasion force sent by Earth to pacify the Koprulu Sector. The UED Forces started their invasion with a "test" which consisted of observing Dominion troops being slaughtered by zerg which the UED released upon an unsuspecting colony.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. The Dominion world of Braxis was subjected to an unusual protoss attack, which weakened the garrison. The world was later attacked by the UED, which invaded in the wake of the protoss retreat. The UED linked up with Samir Duran, a defector from Alpha Squadron, and his Confederate Resistance Forces. Together they destroyed the main Dominion base at the capital, Boralis,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. where the UED was able to decrypt the Dominion's datalink and gain access to Mengsk's most guarded files. Confederate Resistance Forces officers Samir Duran and Angelina Emillian used this information to plot an assassination attempt on Arcturus Mengsk while he was visiting Umoja. Mengsk was hampered by Umojan distrust; they demanded he keep his capital ships beyond the outer shipping markers, forcing him to descend in an obsolete gun cutter. The Confederates used a Cassandra scrambler to cut Mengsk's communications off from his fleet and an EMP net to cut off communications with local Protectorate defense forces. However, the assault was a failure, in part because Dominion Fleet leader Edmund Duke disobeyed Umojan instructions to stay away when communications were cut off. Mengsk learned the term "UED" but did not learn what it stood for. Not knowing how the Confederates were able to target him so effectively, Arcturus Mengsk believed the Umojans were complicit in the attack.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The next UED target was The Dylarian Shipyards. There, the UED stole a large number of battlecruisers, then defeated a Dominion counterattack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The UED impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into their fleet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Finally, the UED cracked Korhal's powerful defenses and conquered it. Arcturus Mengsk escaped due to the surprising assistance of Jim Raynor. Due to Raynor's alliance with Fenix and the backstabbing of Samir Duran, who had originally joined the UED as an ally, the UED failed in its attempts to recapture Mengsk.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. The UED had a hidden agenda as well: to seize the Psi Disrupter (a potent anti-zerg weapon), take control of the second Overmind and use the zerg to pacify all conflict in the region. The UED's Admiral DuGalle successfully captured the Overmind on CharStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. and used it to maintain a number of enslaved zerg on Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The Psi Disrupter also weakened Infested Kerrigan's control over her own zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Recovery, and Betrayal Mengsk woke up to find himself at the mercy of Jim Raynor and Kerrigan, both of whom had very personal reasons to hate him, but both feared the UED more than they feared him. They made a deal: if Mengsk would assist Kerrigan in regaining control over her zerg forces, she would assist him in retaking Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Kerrigan even convinced Raynor to help her rescue the remains of the Dominion fleet from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The forces struck Braxis, site of the Psi Disrupter. Mengsk's psi-emitter enabled Kerrigan to rebuild her forces and finally destroy the device.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. The forces eventually moved against Korhal, with Kerrigan's zerg spear-heading the attack against the UED. Although Arcturus Mengsk succeeded in regaining his throne world, he (along with Raynor and Fenix) were betrayed by Kerrigan and he lost his chief military adviser, General Edmund Duke to Kerrigan's zerg forces. Mengsk swore revenge, but Kerrigan left Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. General Warfield had not been present at the battle. Later, Kerrigan found herself in a weakened position on a space platform over Char when the UED, protoss and Dominion launched a simultaneous (but uncoordinated) attack. The Dominion forces were cobbled together with help from "special interest groups" who wanted to see Kerrigan dead. Kerrigan defeated all three forces;StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. she allowed the Dominion and protoss to survive,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. but took gruesome revenge on the UED.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The Dominion had been driven to the brink of annihilation by various UED, zerg, and protoss assaults, but it nevertheless survived. After the Brood War Military Buildup Following the Brood War, the Dominion's military was still weak. It was unable to deal militarily with problems such as the New Trinidad Pirates, eventually resorting to hiring mercenaries to destroy them.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Still, at least according to propaganda, the Dominion was quickly able to (re)establish its military and economic might.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Years later, the Dominion had partially rebuilt its armies and would attempt to re-establish its empire by reconquering worlds.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. By the next war, the Dominion had time to build several large fleets with more advanced technology, as well as increased its knowledge of the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-29. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-29. The Dominion became the most powerful terran force in the Koprulu Sector, having taken over many of the former Confederacy's worlds,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. but was opposed by the Umojan Protectorate and Kel-Morian Combine. It fears Infested Kerrigan and her zerg, who have been "too quiet" over the past four years.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The Dominion engaged in an economic conflict with the Combine. The latter would sabotage Dominion operations.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. Ghost Program and the Umojan Protectorate The Ghost Program was moved to Ursa from Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Arcturus Mengsk ordered half of his government's ghosts eliminated as part of an "overhaul" of the Ghost Program.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Dominion would eventually become involved in a public relations clash with the Umojan Protectorate over the fate of its ghost recruits. Senator Corbin Phash of Maltair IV secretly harbored a psychic son, Colin. The secret was revealed when the planet was attacked by the zerg. Only the two Phashes survived.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Corbin Phash took shelter with the Protectorate, but Colin was captured and inducted into the Ghost Program.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The Protectorate found itself under a Dominion economic blockade, raising the price of food. The Dominion even tried to assassinate Corbin Phash, but Phash survived the attack.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Dominion turned to public relations to defend its use of ghosts in order to counter propaganda made by former Senator Phash and spread by the Protectorate.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. The Dominion's most significant military development project since the end of the Brood War was Project: Thor, a (formerly) secret superweapon system. Umojan agent Ulli Trey infiltrated the testing facility, bringing the information to the Umojan Protectorate.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. The Protectorate planted evidence, blaming the attack on the anti-Dominion faction, the Koprulu Liberation Front.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. The Dominion ordered the destruction of minor terrorist groups.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. In 2501, the Dominion closed down Project Shadowblade, a ghost-enhancing program which used terrazine, a psionic reagent, to enhance the powers of ghosts. The results were called spectres. However, numerous problems arose, causing the project to shut down. Shadowblade survivor and Nova Squadron commander Jackson Hauler, under the guise of General Cole Bennett, hatched a plot with spectre Gabriel Tosh, AI Lio Travski, the Umojan Protectorate, and some "lesser" players suchas Michael Liberty. They intended to use the spectres to kidnap Arcturus Mengsk and place the Dominion under Hauler's command. The revolution failed, however, and Hauler and most of the spectres were killed.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Heir Apparent and the Search for Artifacts The Dominion fought the zerg and the protoss over a xel'naga temple at ArtikaElder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and attempted to purchase xel'naga artifacts from the Kel-Morian Combine.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Arcturus Mengsk's son, Prince Valerian Mengsk, was secretly named the "Heir Apparent" to the Dominion. Valerian commanded high authority over the few who knew his true identity. The prince became interested in an alien artifact on the dead world of Nemaka, and hired an archaeologist, Jake Ramsey, to look in on it. Ramsey discovered a secret there, but when Valerian's marines on the Grey Tiger imprisoned him, Ramsey fled with R.M. Dahl to the world of Dead Man's Rock, which was outside of Dominion space. The zerg attacked shortly afterward, drawn by Ramsey's discovery. Arcturus Mengsk considered this invasion as an attack on the Terran Dominion. The Dominion temporarily came into possession of a protoss treasure trove as a result of the conflict.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Valerian Mengsk's status later became public.2008-10-13. StarCraft II in-game cinematics. Gameplanet. Accessed 2008-28-15. Conflict with Raynor and Mar Sara Operations Arcturus Mengsk set about making Jim Raynor into "public enemy number one",2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. accusing him of terrorismMorrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and constantly hounding him. He refused to kill Raynor, as that could make him a martyr. To defeat the rebel, his image had to be shattered first.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010. Dominion official Tamsen Cauley, however, in part of a scheme to increase his own power, recruited a band of outlaws, the War Pigs, to assassinate Raynor. He formed an army which was "not Mengsk's. Not the Dominion's" – the Cerberus Program, which he would use to kill the War Pigs once they murdered Raynor. (The War Pigs had been a Confederate team which Cauley used in those days to try to kill Arcturus Mengsk.)Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor managed to escape Cauley's wrath.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Dominion spent trillions during this period fighting rebels. Some felt the resources would have been better spent expanding the Dominion Armed Forces against a future zerg invasion. Emperor Mengsk claimed the danger posed by the likes of Raynor merited the expenditure.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. The expenditure succeeded in reducing Raynor's Raiders to a nominal threat.2010-07-27. Cast of Characters- Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-26. Mar Sara Mar Sara was settled by the Kel-Morian Combine shortly after its purification, but the Dominion moved in, taking control of certain sites.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. The Dominion also came into conflict with the zerg at Mar Sara.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. The Dominion annexed the planet entirelyMetzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. before the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. Aliens and Artifacts The Dominion used forced laborBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. to excavate a component to a xel'naga device on Mar Sara. The Dominion outlawed the trade in such alien goods.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Open Rebellion: UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. This forced the to hire Raynor's Raiders to secure artifacts for them. The Dominion also engineered hybrids on Castanar, but the technology was so advanced that it was clear they had help.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. The Second Great War The massive zerg invasion of terran space forced the Dominion into retreat. The Dominion Fleet withdrewBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. to fortify the Core Worlds;Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. the Fringe Worlds were left to fend for themselves. Despite consolidating the defense and mobilizing, the zerg continued to advance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Rebel Activity The war coincided with a resurgence of Raynor's Raiders. The Raiders struck a blow against the Dominion home front by broadcasting proof of Mengsk's war crimes during the Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The emperor was publicly embarrassed by the negative media coverage,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. but maintained controlBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Wings of Liberty Epilogue. (in English). 2010. despite popular anti-Mengsk riots.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Valerian's Initiative While the fighting continued, Prince Valerian used the Möebius Foundation and Raynor's Raiders to reassemble a xel'naga device, capable of deinfesting the Queen of Blades. Valerian believed this would restore peace, and prove irrevocably his ability to be emperor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Valerian Mengsk (in English). 2010. The prince requisitioned half the Dominion Fleet for an attack on Char. The emperor did not approve of Valerian's alliance with the Raiders but allowed the assault to proceed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. The combined Dominion and Raynor's Raiders battle group suffered heavy casualties pushing to the primary hive cluster,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. but succeeded in using the xel'naga device to deinfest Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. New Phase of War The Dominion survived its weak position at the end of the previous phase of the war—the revelation of genocide, and the loss of numerous fringe worlds—through ruthlessness. In addition, the Kel-Morian Combine was not a viable enemy, the Swarm's attacks had been directed toward finding artifacts rather than actually destroying the Dominion, and the Swarm fractured upon its defeat on Char.2012-10-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-15. The Dominion left a force led by General Horace Warfield on Char in order to purge the zerg there, earning the ire of Sarah Kerrigan. Kerrigan was hiding in a lab along with Jim Raynor when a Dominion force led by Nova attacked, with Kerrigan as the goal.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Government ]] The Dominion is an absolute monarchy with Arcturus Mengsk currently at its head, though this is a fact that he tries not to reinforce. The Dominion possesses a nobility with great wealth.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Like the Confederacy, the Dominion maintains a senate of elected planetary representatives.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Internally, the Dominion rules through oppression, fear and surveillance and makes extensive use of propaganda in order to control its citizens. It has outlawed "crimes" such as hitchhiking and squatting,Entrance Exam Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 has banned the airing of "subversive" music,StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. and is somewhat corrupt.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-10. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-10. Externally, as Mengsk once put it, "tyrants can only survive by presenting a greater tyrant as a threat."Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. The Dominion maintains a somewhat aggressive stance towards its neighbors. Groups such as the Umojan Protectorate and the UED Expeditionary Fleet remnants are labeled as "racial traitors" in propaganda and the zerg and protoss are portrayed as distinct threats,Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. although no formal state of war existed between the Dominion and the latter species.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. The Dominion claims that it is the only effective defense against the Swarm;2010-06-13, Join the Dominion. Facebook, accessed on 2010-06-15 a force that during the years after the Brood War, it claimed was dormant, though many within its military structure knew otherwise.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Dominion's predecessor, the Terran Confederacy, is also demonized. Important Officials *Emperor Arcturus Mengsk (head of state, deceased) *Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk (heir apparent) *Finance Minister Aldeo CistlerDeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. *Director of Internal Security Tamsen Cauley *General Edmund Duke (Alpha Squadron, Dominion Fleet, deceased) *General Horace Warfield (deceased) *Colonel Jackson Hauler (later went rogue) Dominion Military Territories The Dominion controls the majority of terran colonies in the Koprulu sector.Propaganda F&Q. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-15-06 Dominion territory falls within Dominion Space. Their territories include: Trivia The Terran Dominion is probably named after Arcturus Mengsk's former unit in the Confederate Marine Corps: Dominion section, part of the 33rd Ground Assault Division. He chose the name because he thought it was "appropriately grand".McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. References Government}} Government}} Terran Dominion